


Not Good Enough

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sass Master Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is a terrible influence on Anakin, no matter what everyone else thinks.<br/>-<br/>Obi-Wan just thinks Anakin needs a better poker face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. My glorious first fic in this fandom, and it's utter nonsense. Well done, Shadow. Well done.

“Then, we will be able to penetrate the enemy lines here, and here, encircling their command positions and capturing their officers.” The Admiral finished his briefing and looked at his commanders, both standing before him, expressions calm and serene. General Skywalker’s eyes flickered just the smallest amount, a sign the admiral had learned to read as him being engaged in some form of mental communication. Likely with his Master, though General Kenobi’s expression remained completely controlled, staring contemplatively at the projection of the battle plan.

General Skywalker turned abruptly to gape at his master for a moment, and then nearly fell over laughing. General Kenobi turned a raised eyebrow at his former Padawan and the Admiral tried not to glare at the young General.

“May I ask what the problem is with this plan, General?” the Admiral asked stiffly. He was perfectly willing to accept input and debate, but laughter was uncalled for and unprofessional. 

Anakin pointed a shaking finger at his master who merely blinked at him innocently.

“S-stil n-not a good enough r-reason to use the word p-penetrate?!” The younger man stuttered out, between gulping gasps of laughter.

The Admiral took a strangle hold on his temper. He would not berate his commanding officer like a child. Even when he was acting like a child.

“While I’m sure we all appreciate the wit of your humor, General Skywalker, perhaps we might return to the briefing?”

Anakin looked back at him, startled, like he had forgotten the man existed for a moment.

“What? NO, I didn’t-! Obi-Wan, he said-“ The younger man looked at his former master appealingly, but the older just looked back at him, faintly reprovingly.

“Really Anakin, please. Concentrate on the matter at hand. This is a very important engagement.” Only Anakin, with the practice of long years with his master, could read the amusement and mischievous glee practically radiating out of his master’s eyes and presence in the force.

Anakin pulled the tattered shreds of his dignity around him, and straightened, trying to fix a look of calm concentration on his face. Despite his faint annoyance at the embarrassment, he had to stuff down snickers at the expression on the Admiral’s face, and the swirling amusement practically dancing around Obi-Wan.

#I’ll get you for that, Master.# Anakin sent back along the remnants of the training bond Obi-Wan had used a minute ago to send that particular remark about the Admiral’s word choice.

#You are certainly welcome to try, former Padawan-mine.# Was Obi-Wan’s dry response.

Oh Obi-Wan was going to regret this, especially the next time they ended up in a ship together with Anakin piloting. Revenge would be sweet.


End file.
